


Trout for Breakfast

by Tethys_resort



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Public Nudity, probably maybe canon, trout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethys_resort/pseuds/Tethys_resort
Summary: Aragorn isn't really sure if Legolas is trying to make friends or terrorize Gimli.





	Trout for Breakfast

The Fellowship had been on the road south for four days, traveling by night to try and avoid detection. By early in the morning the little band was exhausted. The hobbits, unused to the walking and having to take almost two steps for every one of the Men, were the worst off. The Men, Dwarf and Wizard were doing a bit better, and Legolas always seemed to float along tirelessly. Aragorn watched the group and tried to set a pace that made good time but didn’t exhaust the hobbits needlessly.

  
Their camp that morning was up under the trees in a little sheltered dell above a rapidly moving creek. The group was gaining a little efficiency in setting up and a pattern of chores was emerging.

  
The relative peace was broken by Gimli yelling, “Master Elf, what are you DOING!” Everyone jumped and looked. Legolas had cheerful abandoned all of his clothing and was now standing nude in the icy water. The dwarf had turned red and had an expression of outraged modesty.

  
Aragorn sighed. He had forgotten that dwarves and elves had very different impressions of public nudity. The hobbits were blushing and trying not to look at the elf standing thigh deep, not deep enough, in the cold water.

  
Legolas did not respond, staring intently into the water with an expression that could only be described as predatory. Gimli, unhappy at the lack of reaction, stomped closer and opened his mouth, “Oi, Master Elf-“

  
Whatever Gimli was going to say was lost as Legolas’s intent expression turned into a feral grin and he tackled something under the surface. The elf yanked the fish he had been stalking out of the water by the gills and flung it hard towards the shore. Gimli was hit in the face and beard by the trout, which landed with a thud in front of the suddenly speechless dwarf. It’s flopped journey back to the stream was interrupted as Sam ran forward and grabbed it.

  
“Thank you Mr. Legolas, this will be perfect for breakfast! Can you catch any more?” Sam at least, was delighted. Legolas did not respond, he was staring fixedly into the water again, apparently oblivious to both water temperature and angry dwarf.

  
It was only a minute more when Legolas made another leap, yank and fling with the unerring aim of an archer. And another fish hit Gimli, who had not moved, standing on the bank spluttering and outraged by the first fish.

  
“These are nice trout.” Boromir placed a boot on the fish to contain its motion and then picked it up before walking back up the bank.

  
“There is one more I can get, I think.”

  
Legolas was talking quietly to avoid spooking the fish but Aragorn noticed the wicked smile and quickly interjected, “Throw it to me next.”

  
Gimli, gathering his wits, trudged rapidly back up the bank to the young campfire.

  
It took a few minutes more for the last fish. As Aragorn walked up back up into the dell with the third fish, he wondered if his old friend had been attempting to terrorize or make friends with the dwarf.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien’s wonderful characters or universe, I am just borrowing them to play. 
> 
> And... Oh, I'm so sorry fishies!


End file.
